


Anywhere Is Home with You

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, ends with fluff, my favorite gay turian bbys., slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Avitus is feeling some resignation about leaving the Milky Way. Macen is here to cheer him up.





	Anywhere Is Home with You

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Fanfiction Writing Month!
> 
> Prompt: Rare Pair.

Avitus didn’t bother turning around when he heard the door open; he didn’t have to question who it was. He continued to stare out his window at the glowing continents of Palavan below.

“Hey.” Macen appeared at his right as his hand patted his shoulder briefly.

They stayed like that for a moment. They both knew why Macen was here now. It seemed only appropriate that Avitus continue the tradition of being late to everything. Even if he was only late for sleeping.

“It’s beautiful up here,” Macen commented. His voice was too casual. It grated against his nerves.

“Yeah,” he ground out.

After a beat of awkward silence, Macen spoke again. “I’m going to miss it.”

Avitus finally looked away from the planet below and turned to the man. He was wearing Hierarchy civies – apparently ready for sleep himself. But even without his usual armor or uniform, Avitus could easily make out the defined shape of him. The glow from the planet lit up his face in an odd way, making the usual warmth of his tan skin and purple markings somehow…dim.

“You will?”

Macen shot him a sardonic glance and then turned back to the view. “Do you think I’m heartless?”

Avitus’ mandibles fluttered in response, even if Macen didn’t see it. Things had been tense between them over the past few weeks as the final preparations aboard the Natanus had been locked into place.

“No, it’s just–” He swallowed and looked back at the planet. “You’re the one who convinced me to do this. It didn’t seem to matter to you as much.”

“Didn’t seem to–?” Macen turned to face him, half his face lit up and ablaze with anger. “How can you say that? How can you–?” He huffed out a breath and waved his hand at him. “Whatever. I came to check on you, but you’ve made me late, too. I’ll see you later.”

As he started to walk, Avitus lunged forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him back until they were chest to chest. Macen looked up into his eyes, a ghost of the anger still there. He watched that anger die as he cupped the younger man’s cheek and pulled their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that to come out so harsh, I just–” His voice flanged out strangely, his subvocals revealing every twisted emotion he was wrestling with, and he tried to swallow back the rising lump in his throat. “I’m scared, Mace,” he breathed.

“Avi…” Macen leaned up, breaking their foreheads apart, and pressed their mouths together in a chaste kiss. He cradled Avitus’ face in one hand and gave him a half smile. “It’s going to be alright.” He kissed him again, fiercer this time, until they were both gripping each other too tight while their tongue danced together. When they broke apart, panting heavily, Macen brought their foreheads together again and closed his eyes. “ _We’re_ going to be alright.”

They stayed like that for a time, just holding each other; letting the comfort of their entangled limbs hold them in place.

“I really am sorry,” Avitus sighed. “I’ve been an ass.”

“It’s alright.” Macen broke them apart and smiled at him. “It’s a scary thing.” A shit eating grin broke across his face. “Even for a Spectre.” He nudged him in the shoulder and Avitus groaned.

“Leaving the entire galaxy behind us and I still can’t get away from your awful jokes.”

“Never.” Macen grinned anew and stole another kiss from him, too quick to allow for a response, then broke them apart completely until only their fingers remained interlocked. “Now come on. We’re late.”

Avitus pulled the man back into his arms again, locking eyes with him and reveling in his surprise. “We’re already late. What’s a few more minutes?” he whispered, plucking at the hem of the man’s shit as he leaned down to nip at the sensitive skin of his neck.

“A few minutes?” Macen panted, his hands already snaking under Avitus’ shirt and leaving hot trails of heat wherever they touched. “That’s it?”

Avitus leaned back and smirked at him. “You’re the Pathfinder. Whatever you want is yours.”

Macen seized his face and kissed him, all scraping teeth and nips and tongues fighting for dominance. Avitus broke away to bite hard at the apex of his shoulder and neck, drawing a moan from the man.

Macen glared at him, pupils blown wide, and began lifting off his shirt. “Lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> These boys made me cry. I needed something cute. And sexy. And wonderful. <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this??? Seriously, you're the kindest nicest person. Thank you. And also, any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated! ^_^


End file.
